


My safety-blanket

by reveetoile



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Bugs & Insects, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27009580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reveetoile/pseuds/reveetoile
Summary: Imagine Person A is in the shower, and they see an insect in the corner of the shower. They freak out, and Person B has to rescue poor A somehow.
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Ninomiya Kazunari
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26





	My safety-blanket

“I’m home,” Nino called out as he entered their apartment. He moved his shoulders to loosen them. They were sore after all the work he had done today. 

“Welcome back. Did you have fun?” Jun answered without looking up. 

Nino took off his shoes and frowned as he entered the living room. “I fell into the mud.”

“Huh?” Jun said in confusion and finally looked up. Nino looked annoyed and slightly like a drowned cat as he probably had just showered off the dirt before heading home in the car of his manager. “What did you do?”

“I failed in a damn challenge,” he grumbled. “And I’m pretty sure it was a set-up though.”

“Did Ohno fall?”

Nino glared at him, and Jun giggled. Then probably not. “You look all drowned angry cat, you know?”

“Thank you very much. That’s the thing I wanted to hear,” he grumbled, throwing down his bag and stalking to the bathroom. He was already stripping off his clothes as he went, and Jun rolled his eyes as he stood to follow him, collecting the pieces of clothing as he went. 

Nino was naked by the time Jun made it into the bathroom and threw the clothes into the laundry basket. 

“Sorry, honey. Welcome home, I missed you, and I’m glad you are home,” Jun said, and Nino looked at him. 

He giggled at the words and came closer to press a kiss against the side of his mouth. “It’s okay. I’m just unhappy to have failed, and I still feel dirty. And I had to pay for those stupid clothes the stylists put me in. Luckily they were just workout gear… Let me take a shower, and I’ll be all better,” he mumbled.

“Have you had dinner at the studio?”

“Not yet, I just wanted to come home to you.”

“Good, I suppose I can whip up some pasta dinner while you shower.”

A small smile appeared on Nino’s face at the promise, and he nodded. “Sounds good. I’ll be out in a bit.”

Jun nodded, and Nino kissed him again, before turning around to start the water and Jun left to make creamy bacon and mushroom pasta that Nino enjoyed a lot. 

Jun was roasting the garlic after having cut everything and was about to add onions when a loud cry rang through their apartment. He froze in shock as it could only be Nino and pushed the pan to the side. He would later congratulate himself for automatics as he managed to turn off the oven and ran to the bathroom. He cringed as he saw Nino huddling in the shower. Nino was pressed against the cold tiles and stared wide-eyed at something at the showerhead. 

“Nino? Nino is everything okay? What is wrong?!”

Nino whimpered as he hugged his legs closer to himself and hid his face, shrieking as he jumped and almost slipped on the wet floor. 

Jun swore again as he opened the door to the shower to steady Nino before he could fall, grumbling as he got wet and looked at Nino, who was staring wide-eyed at whatever he was seeing. He felt his slight anger at being disturbed during cooking and now being half wet (not mentioning their bathroom tiles) when there were genuine fear and shock in his eyes. 

He tried to figure out what was wrong and his eyes fell on a bug just above their shower. He felt a slight shiver running over his back at the thought that they had bugs in their home.

“Nino, it’s just a beetle,” he said and carefully let Nino go. “Just finish your shower and come out and I will throw it out.”

He tried to make Nino let go of his arm and flinched when the fingers clawed deeper in his arm as Nino shivered violently. “Don’t go,” he begged, staring at the beetle and Jun groaned. 

“Make it go away! Where does it come from?!”

Jun bit his lips before mentioning that Nino might’ve brought it in with his dirtied clothes because he knew the freak out by that thought that would explode. And it would be nice not to have to deal with that.

“It’s just a beetle it won’t hurt you. And I can’t go into the shower with you! I’m fully clothed. Nino let me go.”

Nino shook his head shrieking when the beetle moved its wings and ducked low in fear that the beetle would take fly into his face. 

Jun flinched as well, because of Nino’s reaction and almost fell into the shower as Nino yanked at his arm.

“Nino!” he scolded. He glared at the man who was crying by now and sniffled. 

Jun felt sorry again for Nino who looked miserable right now. “Nino, come out of here then,” he sighed, trying to get him out of the shower. 

“I won’t get closer to that monster,” Nino mumbled. “And I still have to get rid of the soap suds.”

“Which you could in the bathtub,” Jun said gently. 

“You hate using the tub for showering. It dirties the floor.”

Jun snorted a bit. That wouldn’t make a sense right now. The door was already wet as it was. There was no difference. 

“I won’t mind today,” he mumbled and tugged at Nino. “Come out of there.”

Nino shook his head as he tried to make himself even smaller if possible. 

“Nino this is ridiculous,” Jun groaned exasperatedly as he tried to make him stand up. 

Nino shook his head as he let go of Jun’s arm as not to give him any leverage to pull him closer to the door and to that monster. He gripped his legs now, and Jun groaned. 

“I will move when that thing is gone,” he whispered, and Jun almost didn’t hear him over the sound of the water. 

Jun rolled his eyes, now completely fed up with Nino’s antics as he finally managed to at least reach the shower controls to turn it off. Nino cried out in shock, uncurling himself, staring at him with a betrayed look. 

“Now it will come down! You’re awful! The water was protection.”

“Nino, Kazu. Hey, listen, okay?” Jun mumbled getting to his knees finally, not caring anymore about getting any wetter. He would have to change clothes anyway. 

Nino stared at him, his eyes unbelievingly big, and Jun managed a calming smile. “It’s okay. I’m here, yes? I will protect you of the beetle. Breathe, you are not thinking clearly. It would be best if you got out of here. And this is safer. 

“Noo…” Nino whimpered as Jun put his arms around him and dragged him to the door of the shower, swearing that for the next apartment he would make sure to have a wide-open shower than this tiny shower stall. Both of them hadn’t cared when they decided on this flat about how big their shower was. Showering together was a big annoyance for them both since Nino liked the water warmer than Jun and Jun wanted to have more water pressure than Nino. But now Jun wished the shower stall was big enough for them both so that he could live Nino up and hadn’t to drag him around. Or maybe catch that beetle without fearing to step on Nino. That would be perfect right now. 

Jun sighed in relief as he had managed to bring them both outside of the shower and leant against the wall for a second to catch his breath. Nino was pressed against his chest, crying and still begging him not to force him closer to the bug and he rubbed his back with a worried frown. Nino was ice cold to the touch from the time he was pressed against the cold tiles. Even if Nino had said that the water was protection from the beetle he had stayed out of the spray because otherwise, he would have been too close. 

“Kazu, it’s fine. You’re out. Calm down. Let’s get you cleaned and warmed up.” He poked Nino’s side to make him move, and even if he felt sorry, he forced him up to shaky legs and helped him to climb into the bathtub. Nino almost fell as he was in and Jun helped him to sit before washing away the rest of the soap from his body and then started to fill the tub so that Nino could soak in the water for a few minutes to calm down again. 

Nino breathed, and the tears were still dropping down his cheeks as he sniffled, but he was slowly calming down under the hands of Jun. 

“All good?”

“It’s still there?”

“I will take care of it if I’m sure you won’t drown or anything.”

Nino glared weakly but nodded then. “Just make it go away.”

“Okay. Then you soak there a bit longer, and I call you for dinner.”

Nino nodded silently as he watched Jun from the side of his eyes as he finally stepped into their shower with a cup they used to measure detergent to catch the beetle and bring it away. Nino didn’t care where it ended up at as long as it was not in their home. 

He breathed and closed his eyes as he tried to calm down his racing heart. He still felt slightly nauseous, but the warmth helped to calm him down slowly, and he could hear Jun singing slightly off-key to whatever he was listening to, and it was so homey that he remembered that he was safe. 

He closed his eyes, and it was way too soon when Jun knocked on the door. 

“Come in,” he said, and Jun chuckled as he stepped inside.

“I feel a bit stupid to knock now after I ran inside earlier.”

“I’m not screaming right now.”

Jun’s lips twitched, and he nodded as he ruffled his hair. “Yes, you gave me the shock of my life. Next time I will do a check before you enter that shower. That took years off my life.”

“Sorry,” Nino said sheepishly. 

“Feel better yet?”

“Uhn…”

“Good. Dinner is ready, and I made some of that calming chamomile tea.”

“Sounds good,” Nino agreed as he climbed out of the water with Jun’s help. Jun put the cover over the water, and Nino frowned as he stepped on the slightly wet tiles close to the shower. 

“Sorry, the bath is a mess because of me. I should clean it up.”

“Throw your towel on the wet spots. It can soak up the water, and I will put everything into the washing machine after my bath. Don’t worry about it. I want us to eat dinner before it gets cold.”

“Okay,” Nino said with a pout and Jun grinned as he put the clean clothes he had brought to the small cupboard on the side. Nino’s face lightened up when he saw that it was Jun’s favourite hoodie and a pair of jogging shorts. He dried himself off and wore the clothes, feeling warm the instant the hoodie slipped over his body. He left the hood on for as long as it took him to walk into the kitchen and sit down. He rolled his sleeves up as they had their dinner in silence and then he got comfortable on the sofa while Jun took a shower. His eyes wandered over the documents Jun had worked on, grinning at the almost illegible scribbles about concert details when Jun came back. 

“Move,” Jun said, prodding at Nino until he sat up and made space for Jun to sit down. He laid back down his head on Jun’s lap and looked up at him. 

“This is better, he mumbled.

“Better than a bug? I would hope so,” Jun smirked.

“Better than working,” Nino said with a wrinkled forehead. “But better than a bug as well.”

“Mhmm…” Jun hummed as he raked his fingers through his hair. 

“Do you have to finish those?”

“Not tonight. Anything you want to do?”

“Watch a movie?”

“Sounds like a good plan, you comfy?”

Nino hummed and stretched out like a little cat under him. 

“There is my cute little kitty,” Jun teased and tweaked his nose when Nino pouted. Jun grinned as he started a movie they both had wanted to watch when it had come out but never found the time to do so. Jun had just bought it two days ago. Nino breathed out in a happy sigh as he turned to his side to concentrate on the film while snuggling with Jun. Life was not that bad, actually. Not with Jun at his side.


End file.
